


How to Find a Lost Star

by SatouMia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry Potter, hpss, 哈斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatouMia/pseuds/SatouMia
Summary: * 借用了一些设定，为了不剧透，这些内容会在文章结尾进行说明；* 不要相信本文中出现的任何天体物理学知识，都是我编的，如果你正巧主修这个专业，欢迎私信交流我的错误；* 这篇真的真的不会很长，会很快完结。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 19
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * 借用了一些设定，为了不剧透，这些内容会在文章结尾进行说明；
> 
> * 不要相信本文中出现的任何天体物理学知识，都是我编的，如果你正巧主修这个专业，欢迎私信交流我的错误；
> 
> * 这篇真的真的不会很长，会很快完结。

星港像一颗漂浮在深空中的水晶球，哈利踏上它透明的地板，跟着蓝色的指引灯走向那艘正等待着他的飞船。

这艘租来的飞船的外壁被镀上金红色，侧面印刻着一只威风凛凛的狮子。它体积轻巧，大约只有那些军用航天器的十分之一；硬件设施也稍逊一些，不过对于仅仅想要一场放松式远航的哈利来说，已经足够。短暂的虹膜扫描结束，自动门向侧边滑开。哈利登上他的飞船，从舷窗望出去，目之所及是广阔辽远的太空，浩瀚的星海于他身侧闪烁。

距离预先确定的起航时间还有十分钟，哈利先低头检查飞船的曲速引擎和储备情况。甲板狭小而安静，操作台前，只有一面由电子屏幕构成的墙壁矗立着。哈利将它调至透明，黑色的宇宙在眼前展开。电脑发出倒计时的机械声：“5-4-3-2-1——”

哈利启动推进器，飞船悄无声息地启航。她像一艘慢悠悠的小帆船，向太阳系的边界驶去，保持着最低曲速，等待哈利选择他的目的地。

对照一张无介质全息影像，哈利将航图中的星区来回切换。他在寻找一颗对于银河系来说毫不起眼的星星，它藏在几千亿颗比它更亮的恒星中间，没什么特别之处，对哈利而言却意义非凡。

半小时后，飞船越过木星。完成航线设定的哈利抬起头，他将曲速推进到这艘小飞船的极限。窗外那颗庞大星体被拉成一道一闪而过的模糊光影，太阳系正在迅速离他远去。

他百无聊赖地坐在椅子里，翻看通信设备的收件箱。在他开始穿越小行星带时，曾收到过几条来自家人和朋友的语音消息——莉莉与詹姆祝他旅途愉快，赫敏和罗恩则埋怨哈利没有提前通知他们去送别。哈利暂时不打算回复，他关闭一切与外界联系的通道，只保留飞船上简单的收发求救信号的功能模块。窗外漆黑一片，哈利再三确认航线后，熄灭了甲板上多余的灯。

这艘飞船仿佛被宇宙同化，她安静、平稳，如同漂流在海洋中的孤岛。哈利窝进睡眠舱的被子里，放任自己陷入疲惫的梦境。他在诡谲的灯光中挣扎，耳边传来刺耳的警报声。哈利在声光的刺激下猛地睁开眼睛，梦中的所见所闻被他悉数带入现实之中——飞船四壁上闪烁着代表危险的红光，人工智能正拼命地尖叫。它在地板上铺开一条带有方向指示的绿色线条，哈利翻身起来，立刻沿着那些箭头向前飞奔，直至钻进胶囊形的逃生舱。

“电脑，报告情况。”

“飞船已被不明脉冲瞄准，第一波攻击预计三十秒后抵达。”

“该死的！”哈利低声咒骂，窄小的救生舱几乎包裹在他身上，让他呼吸困难，“是地外文明还是宇宙战争？我不记得航线上有红色区域，这到底是怎么回事？”

“飞船两小时前偏离设定航线，自动驾驶系统修正路线失败，我们闯入了一片未标记星区。”

电脑的声音听起来依然冷静刻板，哈利本想追问，但是他的话语被飞船的剧烈震动打散。逃生舱外底部喷出白色气体，哈利闭上嘴巴，抓紧舱内的把手做好被弹出的准备。他在心里默数，1-2——

本该载着他在最近的行星上着陆的逃生舱卡在了飞船里，它们因为失能，一同翻滚着急速坠落。哈利晕头转向，他听到机器罢工的轰鸣。他的身体不受控制地在这个窄窄的空间里左右翻滚，上下颠倒。两条腿上一秒还飞在空中，下一秒就被甩向右侧。把手起不到固定的作用，哈利的脑袋在飞船通过大气层的疯狂颠簸中重重地撞在右边的舱壁上，他很快就彻底失去了意识。

时间的流逝于哈利而言，短暂地失去意义，直至他被四肢传来的痛感唤醒。逃生舱的操作板被甩出来，在那场仓皇的坠落中砸上了他的肚子。哈利尝试着小幅度挪动身体，他敢肯定，他的腹部肯定有一块青紫；或许小腿和膝盖上也有，胳膊大概也难逃一劫——如果他运气够好，可能只是轻微的肌肉挫伤，但话说回来，他若真有这样的好运，还会发生这种意外事件吗？

“这是什么地方？”清醒的哈利向电脑求助。他头痛难忍，浑身布满黏腻的冷汗，嘴唇发干，嗓子在冒烟。但那双绿眼睛依然坚强且满怀期待地静止着，几秒后，空气中的沉寂被熟悉的电子合成女声打破。

“定位系统已损坏，指令无法运行。”

意料之中。哈利闭上眼睛，叹了口气。逃生舱在飞船撞击地面时成功与母舰分离，此时正载着他，躺在距离冒着黑烟的飞船残骸大约四五百米的地方。哈利被迫仰面朝天，透过逃生舱的窗户，能看到一颗巨大而黯淡的恒星悬在他眼前。

哈利转动颈椎，覆盖着星球表面的棕绿土壤落入他的视线，平坦而荒凉的地面向黄绿色天空的尽头延伸。他心中萌生出一些糟糕的猜测，于是询问电脑：“大气成分？”

“该行星大气主要由氮气、氯气和氧气组成。其中氮气约占56.06%，氯气约占40.3%，氧气约占3.1%，其他气体约占0.54%。”

“令人惊喜。”哈利沉默几秒，终于干巴巴地吐出一个词。他的不祥预感得到了证实——这是一颗不适宜人类生存的行星，除非他能够靠呼吸氯气维持生命。他需要时间冷静，接受现实，然后制定一个可行的求救计划。

对冒险的热爱和天生的乐观很快令哈利振作起来，他在与电脑进行下一次交谈前，先索要了一只用于呕吐的塑料袋。他埋头在袋子里，吐得昏天黑地，生理泪水打湿他的面颊。当哈利将装满秽物和纸巾的黑色塑料制品塞入垃圾处理口后，他翻过身，看到天边飘来几朵白中透绿的云。

“舱外的大气压和重力怎么样？”

“适宜人类行走。”

“有防护服吗？”哈利问。

“在你的左侧，请注意避让。”电脑回答。哈利立刻向右边弯曲身体，等待电脑弹出一套真空包装的轻便服装，下面还压着一支小巧的压缩氧气罐。他在有限的空间内忍受着头颅和肌肉的疼痛，像条蛇似的扭来扭去，终于将自己塞进那套衣服中。扣上氧气面罩之前，哈利提出新的要求：“我想喝点水。”

头部上方出现一根细细的水龙头，哈利凑上去，他的肉体和灵魂都得到了恰当的滋润，一直突突跳个不停的太阳穴，也在水流的安抚下暂时安静下来。逃生舱的舱门艰难地滑开，又迅速地关闭，留下哈利一个人踏着颜色诡异的土地，走向那艘还在苟延残喘的飞船。

脉冲把飞船切成了两半，船上的维生系统被彻底摧毁。载有求救信标的那一半冒出不详的黑烟，哈利果断放弃了它，重新迈开步伐，向大约一公里外的另一半跋涉。

脚下的土地厚实坚硬，哈利估计这颗行星的重力与地球相当。这是目前唯一值得庆幸的事。他祈祷着更多的好消息——比如他遗留在睡眠舱室的通信设备、储藏室的食物和饮用水，还有更多的氧气存储。

前两者都如哈利所愿，近乎毫发无损地在另一半飞船中等待他。但氧气没有，它和维生系统绑在一起，在脉冲切开船体时就已经飞速逃窜到宇宙中。哈利无暇担忧，通讯设备被输入SOS代码，等待接通的提示音。一秒，两秒……整整半分钟过去了，哈利听到得依然只有嘈杂的噪音。

他急切地将通讯设备贴在耳边。隔着防护服，噪音变得更大，咝咝啦啦，传递着无用的信息。哈利被这意料之外的变故弄得心烦意乱，他甚至想冒险进入那不知何时会爆炸的飞船中，抢救可能损毁的信标。求救是他逃离这颗神秘行星的唯一办法，他的飞船毁了，逃生舱没有推进系统，无法带他离开。可是，现在他面前的仅剩的道路已经被堵死，潜意识里对死亡的恐惧扼住他的喉咙，迫使他作出一些不理智的举动。

例如，疯狂地在通信设备上输入乱码。

那些数字与字母随机组合成的通讯频道呼叫码都没能给哈利回应，通讯器中依然只有无意义的噪音。哈利有些绝望，头痛令他的意识出现短暂的模糊，他跌倒在地，靠着飞船的舱壁。他眼中的世界不断地摇晃，哈利闭上眼睛，手掌隔着防护服按住他脖颈上悬挂的金色项链。

项链是一颗小球的形状，带着两只薄薄的翅膀，工艺精巧，价值不菲。它因为青年过重的力道硌痛了哈利的胸骨，哈利手指一抖，又一组通讯频道编码被呼出。嘶嘶的声音依然在持续，哈利摸索着打算关掉它，就在他的指腹触碰挂断按钮的前0.01秒，通讯器的噪声突然消失，接替它的，是代表接通的“滴”声。

哈利的右手食指悬在屏幕上方一毫米的位置，他几乎就要按下去，是那天籁般的声音制止了他。头痛即刻之间烟消云散，哈利紧紧握着通讯器，他听到自己的声音在颤抖：“有人能听到我吗？”

“可以。”通讯器里传来低沉的男声。对方只说了一个简短的单词，哈利却像是得到了一剂强心针，他甚至没有时间感受那嗓音的熟悉感，只想着要做眼下最重要的那件事——

“救救我。”哈利快速地说，“我被困——”

“哈利·波特？”男人不耐烦地打断他的话，“你又在玩什么把戏？”

突如其来的问句让哈利发出被噎住的声音，他眨了眨眼睛，不敢相信自己的耳朵，“西弗勒斯？”

“斯内普。”对方无情地纠正道，“我们已经不是互称教名的关系了，波特。”

仿佛一颗重型鱼雷以光速撞进哈利的胸膛，撕开他的皮肉骨骼，炸碎了他的心脏。他的大拇指无意识地摩擦着通讯器的外壳，大约半分钟，他才找回自己的声音。

“是的——我是说，对不起，斯内普。”干涩的道歉挤出哈利的喉咙，头痛重新袭来，他在陌生孤独的星球上被绝望和疲惫来回倾轧。命运女神居然在这样的场景下与他开玩笑——他尝试许久，唯一能接通的，是他分手大半年的前男友，西弗勒斯·斯内普。于是比死亡更糟糕的事情出现了，斯内普残忍地拒绝哈利用教名称呼他，尽管过去的两年多，有一年半的时间里，哈利都在对他使用比那更加亲昵的爱称。

“你的恶作剧到此为止，波特。”

斯内普冷酷的声音加重了哈利身体的不适感，他几乎分辨不出那是来自生理还是心理。求生欲再次裹挟他，在斯内普挂断通讯前，哈利抓紧一切时间让自己变得可信。

“这不是恶作剧！听着，我的飞船大约一小时前，坠毁在一颗陌生的行星上。船体维生系统和信标都被摧毁了，SOS代码无法接通，而你是我唯一能联系到的人。西弗，求求你……”

哈利不知道自己还能说些什么，他甚至没有注意到自己言辞失当。斯内普或许也没发现，因为那个总是很严酷的男人回应给他几秒短暂的沉默，接着，是敲打全息键盘的轻微动静。

“你知道自己现在的坐标吗？”斯内普问。

“定位系统损坏了。”

“好吧，那么——航线呢？”

“我睡着了，醒来时飞船已经偏离我设定的航线。电脑说这是一片未标记星区。”

“未标记星区？上帝啊！”斯内普咆哮一声，无情的咒骂从通讯器的听筒中涌出，“该死的莽撞的波特！你到那种地方去做什么？想感受死亡也不必如此大费周章！”

男人听起来几乎风度尽失，哈利完全能够想象他在办公室里，先是用力地后撤椅子，然后从自己的位置上跳起来发怒的模样。面对哈利·波特，斯内普总是很难管理好自己的脾气。

哈利为自己脑海中的画面而微笑，他知道自己不该，但想到西弗勒斯还会担心他，他的嘴角就忍不住翘起来。

“我没打算到这儿来——”哈利停顿一下，“我是想去找那颗星星。”

“一颗星星？”

“是那颗星星，西弗勒斯。”哈利强调，他再一次越界，但这已经无关紧要，“你的那颗星星。你说它不见了。”

斯内普没有说话，他的呼吸在颤抖，通讯器忠实地向哈利传达了这一切。哈利有些不知所措，他犹豫再三，小声呼唤道：“西弗？西弗？怎么了，你哪里不舒服吗？”

“闭嘴。”斯内普咬着牙，声音听起来恶狠狠的，“你这个鲁莽的蠢货，哈利·波特，我的星星和你毫无关系，它不——你生命中难道就没有其他的东西可以供你追逐玩乐了吗？”

“别这么刻薄，西弗勒斯。”头顶上的恒星已经开始没入地平线，它巨大，暗红，透过浑浊的大气，几乎占满整个天空。哈利望着它，心里升起源源不断的难过和深切的悲哀，“我只是想为你做点什么。”

“我不需要。”斯内普说。哈利听到他叹了口气，剩余的句子像从遥远的太空中传来，微弱而缥缈，“你这样做还有什么意义呢，波特？我们早就回不去了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①关于“飞船进入未标记星区，被脉冲劈成两半坠毁，通讯器SOS代码失效，只能联系到某个人”的设定，是借用游戏《lifeline》的。
> 
> ②关于“曲速引擎”、“推进器”、“曲速”这些名词和相关的科学设定，都是借用《star trek》系列的。但本故事与ST系列的星际联邦背景无关，人类依然是宇宙中已知的唯一智慧生命。


	2. Chapter 2

通讯器陷入长久的静默，微弱的电流声成为通话存续的唯一证明。哈利深呼吸，他想消化那些无用的心痛。斯内普就是这样一个人，哈利对自己说，冷漠、无情，对一切都毫不留恋，你不是早就知道了吗？

但我总是期待我能成为与众不同的那一个。哈利脑内出现另一个声音，伴随着太阳穴的抽痛，仿佛对他幼稚想法的嘲讽。带来光明和温暖的恒星继续下沉，只剩下三分之一露出地平线。隔着防护服，哈利感到寒意正在聚集。他忍不住打了个冷颤，通讯器掉到地面上，斯内普的声音立刻从里面传来。

“波特？出什么事了？”

“没什么，只是有点冷。”哈利回答，“‘太阳’快下山了。”

“除非你想被冻成僵尸，否则，回到逃生舱才是在陌生行星上过夜的最佳选项。”

哈利采纳了斯内普的建议，他将通讯器固定在防护服上，准备拖着一些食物和饮用水走过将近两公里的路程，重新钻进逃生舱。一路上，通讯器不断和防护服表面发生摩擦，制造出一些不大悦耳的噪音。哈利起初担心斯内普不堪其扰，挂断通讯，所以每走过几百米就侧耳去听通讯器另一端的动静。在他第三次停下步子后，斯内普似乎终于忍无可忍，他压低声音威胁道：“被冻死的尸体可不怎么美观，波特先生。加快速度。”

“如果我能的话。”哈利不高兴地说，“看在随便什么东西的份上，我的头很疼，保持匀速能防止我跌倒。”

“你受伤了？”斯内普出乎哈利意料地追问。

“是啊。”哈利吐出一口浊气，他跺跺脚，将那些不该有的期待甩出脑袋，“飞船坠毁的时候，我的头撞在了舱壁上。说真的，我现在很怀疑逃生舱的作用。显而易见，它的设计需要改良。”

斯内普好像没有听到他对逃生舱的抱怨，“除了疼痛，还有其他症状吗？”

“呕吐，短暂的晕眩，没了。”

斯内普没有搭腔，哈利也没指望能从他嘴里听到什么安慰的话语。对话的另一端传来椅子挪动的声音和脚步声，斯内普离开了他的办公室。他毫无负罪感地把通讯器和哈利丢在一边，不知道做什么去了。

哈利有那么一瞬间非常想结束这次通话，他路过那一半冒烟的船体——谢天谢地，它看起来很安静——然后继续向前跋涉。他强迫自己忘掉斯内普，这不怎么奏效，但脑海中汹涌而来的往事足够他抵抗耳边那代表孤独的电流声。哈利在距离地球不知道多少光年外的无名行星上，回忆起他们第一次相遇的场景。

那是三年前一个炎热的地球夏天，哈利和好友罗恩·韦斯莱去看望他们共同的朋友，正在攻读天体物理学博士学位的纳威·隆巴顿。他们约好午餐时间见面，哈利与罗恩在简餐厅等了纳威足足一小时，他才气喘吁吁地赶来。纳威背对着门入座，向朋友们抱怨他的导师——西弗勒斯·斯内普是个魔鬼——哈利记得纳威当时是这么说的。

餐厅的门发出轻响，哈利抬起头，看到一个身着黑色衬衫和同色西装裤的男人走进来。他消瘦、苍白，留着齐肩的黑发，一双深色眼睛，硕大的鹰钩鼻，嘴唇弧线平直到近乎刻薄。哈利的视线不由自主地追随着他，从门口到走道，再到纳威身后的那张椅子。男人在纳威又一次提到斯内普教授如何羞辱他时，准确无误地喊出了纳威的姓氏，“隆巴顿先生，鉴于你看起来非常喜欢记录我说过的每一句话，我不得不对你未来的职业梦想表示怀疑。告诉我，你是想做个记录员吗？”  
纳威涨红的脸和僵直的身体让哈利和罗恩忍不住发出大笑，斯内普用那双严厉的黑眼睛扫过他们，罗恩的笑声立刻被截断在喉咙里，只剩下哈利傻兮兮地咧着嘴。他为此收获了斯内普的一记冷笑，还有一句繁复华丽的嘲讽。

那是斯内普对他说的第一句话，哈利以为他会一直记得，此刻他努力回忆，却只能想起几个无关紧要的单词。头痛带走了他的思考能力，哈利咬着牙迈步，像个被设定好程式和路线的机器人，一心向着逃生舱所在的位置前进，前进。他无暇顾及四周的风景，恒星光芒的余韵即将消散，头顶上的云也仿佛冻住一般不再流动。哈利记得，防护服的下限是零下五十摄氏度，他希望自己能在低温将它损坏之前回到温暖坚固的舱体中。

胸前的通讯器似乎还保持着接通的状态，因为哈利听到有人在叫他的名字。

“波特，你能听到吗？”

“嗯哼。”哈利用鼻腔发声，几乎不愿意再同斯内普多说半个词。他还记恨着斯内普刚才抛下他离开了几分钟，还有斯内普那些刻薄冷淡的话语，都像针扎在他的心脏上。他像个一厢情愿的傻瓜，穿过数万光年的距离，为一个早已经不爱他的人寻找一颗和他一样无关紧要的星星。

斯内普不会知道他此刻的所思所想，那个冷酷的男人问他：“气温已经下降到能冻僵你的声带的地步了吗？你离逃生舱还有多远？”

“不到半英里，我猜。你问这个做什么，斯内普？”

哈利用最淡漠的语气说出这些句子，他将自己突然降温的态度作为对斯内普的某种报复。不过斯内普并没有给出什么特别的反馈，他只是停顿了两秒，然后，低沉的嗓音透过通讯器传出来：“注意脚下。”

哈利沉默着继续向前，他们的对话再次陷入新的窘境。逃生舱的储物空间狭小，哈利带来的食物和水将它塞得满满当当。钻进主舱体的哈利迅速脱掉了防护服，通讯器悬挂于头顶上方。装着食物的托盘从左侧弹出时，哈利突然听到斯内普那边传来新的通讯请求提示音，熟悉的音乐让哈利伸向食物的手停在了半空中。

那是一首早已过时的小众歌曲，音调缓慢悠扬。哈利从无数关于宇宙和星空的曲库中找到它，用它替换了斯内普私人通讯器默认的枯燥提示音。那时他们还在热恋期，哈利每个周末都会跨过大半个城市，来到斯内普的公寓里，和他一起度过无比美妙的48小时。他记得斯内普睡袍的颜色，卧室窗帘上的暗纹，浴室中香波的味道，厨房调味品的摆放顺序……

音乐戛然而止，斯内普再次离开办公室。哈利咀嚼着难吃的压缩三明治，在这相对的安静之中，他的头痛得到了纾解。他靠着逃生舱的玻璃，背对着夜色，心底里熄灭的火又重新燃烧。哈利低头亲吻那颗金色的吊坠，逃生舱侧壁上的圆形灯光在他的瞳孔中落下一圈新的希望。

斯内普回到通讯中时，哈利已经降下了逃生舱的百叶窗。淡蓝色的灯光落在这方小小的天地中，哈利枕着自己的手臂，听斯内普报出了一串药名。男人的声线一如既往的平稳，哈利打了个哈欠，小声地询问电脑：“逃生舱中储备了这些药物吗？”

“没有。”

“我的运气不太好。”哈利自嘲道，“这些药都有什么用？”

“缓解你的疼痛。”斯内普回答，“你现在感觉怎么样？”

“还不错。我吃了点东西，现在有些困了。”

“检查一下逃生舱的封闭情况和氧气储存量，别马虎，波特。”

“完全封闭，氧气还剩百分之八十三。”哈利草草扫了一眼显示面板，他的头还是有点痛，这多少会影响他入睡，“现在是几点钟？”

“地球时间？”斯内普问。

“是啊。毕竟你从来没有离开过地球。”哈利的话语有些讽刺的味道。这不能怪他，在与斯内普保持恋爱关系的五百多天中，他不止一次邀请斯内普和他一起，驾驶飞船做一次环绕太阳系的星际旅行。可斯内普总是拒绝，他似乎非常抗拒脱离地心引力。这真是一件怪事，斯内普研究星空和宇宙，却从未想过拥抱它们。他就像一株无法离开土壤的植物。直到他们分手，哈利也没能从斯内普嘴里问出其中的缘由。

“我并不以此为耻，波特先生。不是每个人都想要一场轰轰烈烈的宇宙冒险，然后把自己的小命交待在某个不知名的行星上。现在是傍晚六点十分，这个时间点对你有什么特别的意义吗？”

斯内普的声音自通讯器中传出，在这窄小的舱内，像缓慢铺开的柔软丝绸，包裹了哈利困倦的意识。哈利扯过电脑提供的保温毯，将自己卷了进去。此刻，他仿佛坐在一艘小船上，正随着洋流向海的深处飘去。他不知道自己说了什么——或许只是发出了无意义的鼻音——总之斯内普好像翻开了一本书，哈利沉入梦乡之前，听到他用一种温暖的嗓音，读着一首不陌生的诗。

哈利不知道自己睡了多久，他睁开眼时，逃生舱内一片漆黑。头顶的通讯器还在运作，令人心安的细微电流声滑过他的耳膜。哈利坐起身来，命令电脑开灯，然后收起覆盖着玻璃的百叶窗。

那颗巨大的恒星重新占领了头顶的天空，隔着混浊的大气，它呈现出一种垂垂老矣的将死之感。哈利伸展自己，因为胳膊和小腿处传来的疼痛发出抽气声。他呲牙咧嘴地将自己翻了一面，听到斯内普略带睡意的声音从另一个终端传来。

“你醒了？感觉怎么样？”

哈利晃晃脑袋，“我猜没什么大碍。”

“你睡了——”斯内普停顿几秒，哈利猜他正在查看钟表，“九个小时。”

“现在是凌晨三点？”

“准确地说，是三点二十七分。”哈利听到织物摩擦的响声，脚步声，然后是水流入杯子的动静。斯内普倒了杯水，又回到他的通讯器前。

“你不睡觉吗？”哈利问。

斯内普发出一声嗤笑，“睡觉？我的办公室现在灯火通明，这都是托你的福，波特。”

哈利有些惊讶，“你还保留着我的权限？”

“波特！”斯内普恼怒的声音让哈利的嘴角勾起一个小小的弧度，他气急败坏地喊着哈利的姓氏，却又给不出任何合理的解释。那些怒气更像是一种羞恼的表现，哈利撇了撇嘴，他猜斯内普身上的那张薄毯已经被他的手指揉得皱成一团了。

“意外惊喜。”哈利说，“我以为那天下午之后，哈利·波特就从你的生活中彻底消失了。你会像消灭某种讨人厌的病毒一样，清除有关我的所有痕迹。”

“我只是——”斯内普那条巧言善辩的舌头像是打了结，他将这两个单词重复了三遍，才找到一个苍白的借口，“忘了。”

哈利没有拆穿，他查看了氧气储存，然后问电脑要他的早餐。作为斯内普的前男友，哈利很清楚，在与这个男人相处时，要懂得得寸进尺，也得学会见好就收。他可以为此写一本学术著作，将斯内普作为研究对象，记录他与斯内普谈恋爱的一切心得体会。

他尽量保持着安静，希望斯内普能再睡一会儿。但没过多久，哈利就听到了电脑开机和全息键盘展开的声音。他忍不住提醒道：“现在是凌晨，西弗勒斯，你应该关了灯——”

“闭嘴，波特。”斯内普的说话声里掺杂着闹钟的嗡鸣，他按掉那个吵闹的小东西，“我应该关了灯，让你在陌生的行星上等死？相信我，我确实很想这样做。就像我想挂断这该死的通讯，然后离开办公室回到公寓去好好地睡一觉。我也有权利这样做——我已经通知了救援部门，他们派出了搜救分队寻找你。”

“谢谢你，西弗勒斯，这很好。”哈利舔了舔自己的嘴唇，他不知道该如何表达他的心情，“我会在这里等救援飞船来接我，我会没事的。谢谢你。”

“但愿如此。”斯内普尖刻地嘲讽道。他似乎还想再说些什么，却又闭口不言。哈利听到他在忙碌，好像在计算什么东西。数据传输对他们的通讯产生了一点微小的影响，电流声变得大了起来，斯内普立刻关闭了最近的那台机器。

“逃生舱的信标呢，波特？”

斯内普突然发问，哈利咽下一口干巴巴的三明治，清了清嗓子，回答：“用不了，定位系统整个都坏了。”

“你对飞船的航行路线一无所知吗？”

“如果你说得是我设定的那条路线的话，它的目的地就是你曾经让我看过的那颗星星。坐标是在你去年三月发表的那篇学术论文里找到的，我不记得航线附近有未标记的星区。”

斯内普放弃询问哈利，他转向逃生舱的人工智能，“电脑，你是否记录了飞船的实际航线？”

“别费力气了，西弗勒斯，逃生舱的电脑系统是独立的。”

哈利代替电脑作出回答。窗外的“阳光”不错，他决定穿上防护服到外面走走。斯内普不太赞同他的冒险精神，运动会消耗更多的氧气。

“没关系。”哈利穿上防护服，将通讯器挂在胸口。他翠绿的眼睛在恒星的光芒中熠熠生辉，脸上展露出一个同样灿烂的笑容，“你不是说救援队伍已经在路上了吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

斯内普没有像哈利预料中那样，因为他天性乐观的反驳而发怒，或是冷言冷语地讽刺他。相反的，斯内普在接下来很长一段时间中都一言未发。通讯频道又沉寂下来，斯内普能听到哈利的呼吸声，还有通讯器和防护服衣料摩擦发出的轻响。

他有意识地将自己的通讯器放远了一些，那个小东西被移动到斯内普方才短暂浅眠的那张沙发上。斯内普陷在办公桌前的软椅中，抬起双手捂住脸。他紧咬着牙齿，无声地诅咒着搜救队的那群废物。办公室内安静得可怕，运算中的数据正在屏幕上疾驰。斯内普疲惫不堪，大脑中紧绷的弦让他有种灵魂正在脱离身体的不真实感。他一生之中说过许多谎言，但从未有哪一个，如当下这般艰难。

那句带给哈利莫大安慰的话语，使他感受到一股实质性的心痛。这种痛感在短时间内就席卷了他的身体，以至于面对哈利充满希冀的言语，他只能选择沉默。斯内普知道自己应该劝哈利好好待在逃生舱中，尽量减少氧气消耗。但他尚未找到一个合适的理由来说服对方——按照常识惯例，救援人员会在三天内到达，鉴于逃生舱中的氧气储存足够支撑一周，几个小时的地外行星冒险并不会对哈利的生命安全产生任何威胁。

一切本该是这样顺理成章的，前提是哈利没有误入未标记星区。未标记代表着未知的危险，没人知道那片混沌的星海中藏着什么，也没人了解其中恒星系的分布情况和行星的数量及具体位置。搜救所需的时间可能会被无限度地延长，或许五天，或许一周，甚至可能经过半个月的搜寻，也一无所获。

据斯内普所知，参与救援行动的搜救舰一共二十艘，这是他们能够争取到的最大上限。这对寻找哈利而言，还远远不够。他听说哈利的父母和一些其他的亲朋好友也租借了飞船，去找寻哈利的踪迹。

这件事是隆巴顿告诉斯内普的，他希望自己能为拯救好友的生命做点什么。他决定和卢娜·洛夫古德一起出发，他们租借的飞船带有军卝用级别的防护盾，还加载了一些必要的自卝卫卝武卝器。斯内普批准了他的请假，在隆巴顿离开之前，斯内普给了隆巴顿一个他从未见过的公式。

“修改你的飞船搜索系统参数，让它对这个公式进行补偿。”斯内普告诉隆巴顿，“如果波特在你附近，你或许会发现的。”

“我可以把它分享给其他人吗？”隆巴顿问。

“随便你。”斯内普不耐烦地回答。他挥挥手，赶走了还想再问些什么的隆巴顿，关上了办公室的门。

救援队那群自负的白痴很可能不会使用他提供的公式，斯内普只能寄希望于包括隆巴顿在内的哈利的那些亲人和朋友。这对他来说并不容易，他们曾经交往过将近六百天，斯内普却从未见过纳威·隆巴顿以及罗恩·韦斯莱之外的任何哈利的亲朋好友。或许还应该算上某个褐色卷发的少女，斯内普记得哈利叫她赫敏。

他是在一家珠宝店附近遇见这对情侣的。那天下着小雨，斯内普途径珠宝店时，恰巧看到那个叫赫敏的少女挽着哈利的胳膊踏上台阶。他们同撑一把透明的大伞，伞面上有细致的金色花边。斯内普认得那把伞，半年前的某个雨夜，哈利曾举着它来接他下班，不过它当时是黑色的。

斯内普不由自主地放慢脚步，他停在一根路灯杆后，避免与他们碰面。哈利却仿佛与他心有灵犀，他停下步子，傻乎乎地举着伞，站在珠宝店门口的雨棚下四处张望。

斯内普在被发现前迅速转过身，借助伞面和路灯逃避哈利的视线。他浑身僵硬，伞柄架在他的肩膀上，他的半个后背和腿暴露在外面，斯内普不希望哈利认出它们。他刚才应该直接向相反的方向离开，斯内普懊恼地想，像块雕塑似的站在这儿实在是傻透了。他只是不想引来前男友的注意，谁知道被新降临的爱情冲昏头脑的哈利·波特，会不会拉着他的女友追上来，介绍他们认识呢？

这并非斯内普的无端臆测，事实上，它差点就真实地发生了。那个女孩叫秋·张，是个黑发的亚裔，正在这座城市的某家研究所做博士后。哈利和斯内普是在商场看见她的，没等他们上前打招呼，那位小姐就融入人群不见了。

“秋是我的学姐。”哈利告诉斯内普，“好吧……她也是我的初恋，非常短暂，大概只有两三个月，然后她就毕业了。我们选择回到朋友关系，偶尔联系，每年圣诞节都会交换礼物。”

斯内普没有对此发表任何评价，他不怀疑，也不嫉妒。因为他从未假设，自己会是哈利爱上的第一个人，或是最后一个人。他注定只能成为这位高大英俊，且对生命饱含热情的年轻男孩生命中短暂的一站，就像划过夜空的流星。他要做的，只是等待，等待哈利耗尽爱和耐心，离开他的生活。

这不意味着斯内普期待或是故意促成哈利离他而去——至少不是以葬身地外行星的方式。他并不憎恨他的前男友，与此相反，斯内普很感激哈利能够留给他如此美妙的，被爱和爱过的回忆。斯内普从未对哈利坦诚过自己的恋爱经历——哈利是他的初恋。在遇见哈利之前，他没有尝试过和任何人约会，更没有体验过深层次的亲密关系。

某种意义上，他对爱一个人这件事是有些恐惧心理存在的。这很大程度要归功于他的父母，充斥着家庭暴力和无休止争吵的原生家庭使他很难将爱情定义成一种美好的事物。斯内普花了二十年的时间，目睹了他的母亲是如何绝望地爱着他的父亲，而这份爱最终也杀死了她。

斯内普不愿成为一个依附于爱情的可怜虫。因此，他的前半生都在追寻一些与爱无关的东西——知识、学历、地位、金钱——它们都是独立自主的必需品，能给他一种全然掌控自我生活的安全感。他漠视过几次暗示性的求爱，久而久之，大家都愿意将他当做一个冷酷无情的丑陋混蛋，不再有人尝试着接近他。

哈利是一个意外。他比斯内普遇见过的任何人都要热情，也更加固执。他几乎从未被斯内普的黑脸和那些难听的言语吓退，无论斯内普摆出怎样嫌恶的表情，说出如何伤人的句子，他都会一如既往地按照他争取到的时间表，出现在校园中。哈利的追求是如此热切而真挚，尽管斯内普有段时间怀疑这或许是来自隆巴顿的报复——哈利·波特会在攻下讨厌的斯内普教授的心后，狠狠地甩了他，践踏他的尊严和人格，让他心痛流泪，以此偿还他曾对好学生纳威·隆巴顿犯下的不可饶恕的罪孽……之类的。

这种假设触动了斯内普心中那根敏感的神经，他变本加厉地想推开哈利，他差一点就成功了。他们在斯内普的办公室大吵一架，哈利丢下喝了一口的红茶摔门离开。斯内普站在窗前，目送着他穿过楼下的林荫道，拐过转角处消失。

那是他们彼此熟识的第十一个月，夏天就快来了。

斯内普删去哈利的联系方式，决心恢复到平常的生活。当晚，他直到凌晨三点依然没能入睡。窗外星河耿耿，他闭上眼睛，耳边都是哈利的声音。斯内普痛恨自己，不愿意承认他已经爱上哈利·波特。因为这个结论仿佛是对他过去数十年人生的一种嘲讽或是亵渎，他用尽全力逃避爱情，就是为了此时此刻，与一个小他二十岁的年轻人陷入无药可救的热恋吗？

哈利带来了答案。他隔天下午出现在斯内普办公室门口，质问他为什么要屏蔽自己的通讯频道。男孩的黑发比以往更加凌乱，T恤后背湿了一片，气喘吁吁，似乎跑了很长的路。他看起来又着急，又委屈，在走廊中拉住了斯内普的手。

斯内普记得他掌心潮湿火热的触感，记得那双小心翼翼的绿眼睛。半开的窗户外传来虫子的鸣叫声和学生打闹发出的笑声，他们隔着一块门板的距离，注视着彼此。哈利一如既往地先迈出一步，他挤进斯内普和门之间，吻了吻他的额头。斯内普轻轻颤抖，却没有后退。于是更多的亲吻落在他的眼角、鼻尖、以及嘴唇上。他合上眼睛，感受爱意激起的灵魂震荡，在哈利抱住他的那一刻，斯内普甘愿向这种无法言喻的美妙感受屈服。

对斯内普而言，与哈利恋爱，无异于一场冒险。他总是有太多的恐惧和不安，以至于在爱情的道路上时常踌躇不前。哈利会在关键时刻引领他，他们之间的每一次更加深入的探索，都由哈利占据主动。斯内普并未觉得有什么问题，直到哈利提出同居的要求——真正意义上的同居，每天见面，而不是每周四十八小时短暂陪伴。

斯内普想都没想便拒绝了这个邀请，他甚至没有给哈利任何能站得住脚的理由。他找得那些借口太流于表面，像是一种不走心的敷衍。几次交涉未果，升级到争吵后，哈利终于失望地离去。

他们之间没人说过分手，只是自然而然地断了联系。他最后一次见到哈利，就是在那家珠宝店门口。显而易见，哈利在与他分手之后，终于找到了那个愿意共度一生的人。他背对着他们，听到那个女孩略带疑惑地喊出哈利的名字，接着响起的是哈利的道歉声：“抱歉，赫敏，我这就来。”

一辆公共交通穿梭艇从斯内普面前掠过，盖住了他们剩余的谈话声。几分钟后，他微微侧过脸，从玻璃窗外看到哈利身着风衣的挺拔背影。他的未婚妻站在他身侧，店员正向他们展示一些非常精致的戒指，全息影像环绕着他们，一个个排开，浮动在空气中。

斯内普没有继续看下去，他快步走过那家珠宝店，将一切都抛在脑后。

他回到了遇见哈利之前的日子，但生活中总有些零零碎碎的细节，提醒着他不要忘记哈利·波特。通讯器的提示音、办公室多出的杯子、与他本人风格不符的薄毯、公寓阳台上的绿萝、同样款式的拖鞋和牙杯、一件大一码的红色T恤……哈利遗留了太多东西在他这里，斯内普把它们集中在一起，却不知道该如何处理。

最终，通讯器被保持原样，其余的东西也都回到了原位。那件T恤至今还搭在客厅的单人沙发上，牙杯也依旧摆在洗手间里。绿萝死了，因为斯内普忘记给它浇水，只留下一个装着干裂泥土的空花盆，斯内普没有再管它。

他想着那些哈利留下的痕迹，席卷他身体的痛感正在被慢慢压缩。它们聚集在他的胸口，心脏跳动的那个地方。像一颗坍缩的恒星。

斯内普直起腰，感受呼吸带来的疼痛。他走向自己的通讯器，拿起它，询问道：“波特，你那边怎么样？”

或许因为他鲜少用如此柔软无害的语气同哈利讲话，对方愣了几秒才回过神，回答道：“我很好，西弗勒斯——我是说，我感觉非常不错，没有生命危险。”

过了几秒，哈利又补充道：“你从来没有这样关心过我，说真的，我有些不知道该怎么办。我很高兴，虽然这不是我真正想要的，但我猜这已经是你的极限了。”

“别和我打哑谜，波特。你究竟想说什么？”

“没什么。”哈利笑了笑，他可能跑了几步，通讯器和防护服摩擦的声音变得大了一些，“等我们见面，我会告诉你的。”

“我认为你不应该说这样的话。”斯内普最终还是没能向哈利揭示真相，他选择隐瞒，因为他比任何人都清楚，独自一人漂浮在宇宙之中时，拥有希望是多么难得而强大的生存动力。他想要岔开话题，不幸的是，他似乎选了个很糟糕的切入点，“我和那位赫敏女士都不会愿意听到这些的，别做个不负责任的混蛋。不管你认为自己多么风流潇洒，在我眼里都是假象。”


	4. Chapter 4

“赫敏？”哈利疑惑地重复了一次这个名字，他停下脚步，呼吸有些急促，“你认识赫敏·格兰杰？天呐，为什么她从来没有跟我提起过？”  
“不。”斯内普否认，“我不认识她。”  
“但你刚才提到了赫敏——”  
“这不代表我认识她，波特先生。”斯内普打断哈利的话，他看向窗外，天空还是黑色，“不必担心，她并不知道我的存在。”  
“好吧……”哈利的笑声从另一头传来，“我不太明白我们之间的事情和赫敏有什么关系，不过你的答案是错误的，西弗勒斯，赫敏当然知道你。罗恩告诉她，我正在追求纳威的博导时，她还以为我们在开玩笑。”  
“或许她是对的。”斯内普有些赌气地回应。  
“你还是和从前一样。”哈利无奈地叹口气。  
斯内普没有再说话，他盯着窗外的夜空，市中心的灯火吞没了太多星光。余光可见，屏幕上的代码依旧没有停止滚动。时钟跳到凌晨四点零七分，春末夏初的夜晚温度并不低，斯内普依然展开薄毯，盖住膝盖。  
哈利自顾自地向斯内普报备，说自己找到了一块适合休息的地方。他那边已近正午，古怪的天空中盘踞着一颗巨大的恒星。哈利感慨着宇宙的神奇，有些遗憾他手边没有任何工具能记录下眼前的景致。  
“我从来没有见过这么大的恒星，太阳跟它相比，几乎是个婴儿。”哈利的语气中满是惊叹，“你或许能通过望远镜看到它。”  
“嗯。”斯内普敷衍地用鼻腔哼了一声。他真希望自己能坦诚地告诉哈利，他有多恨这颗该死的，过于大和明亮的恒星。它是寻找哈利的最大障碍之一，如果它只有太阳那么大的话，斯内普相信，他手里的工作难度将会下降至少五十个百分点。  
“我从未如此想念过地球的蓝天。”哈利继续说道，“这里的天空是一种看起来脏兮兮的黄绿色，有点像大气污染，云也是绿色的，氧气含量少得可怜。”  
“你运气不错，波特。”斯内普不怀好意地说，“在一颗非常罕见的氯行星上漫步，多么值得吹嘘的人生经历。”  
“我正坐着呢，西弗勒斯。”哈利说，“话说回来，你是怎么知道赫敏的？当然，我并不是要干涉你私人交友情况，或是刺探其他隐私，我只是有些好奇。过去我一直都想介绍你们认识，可惜没有等到合适的机会。”  
“那取决于你对‘合适’的定义，也许在你来看，永远都不会有‘合适’的机会。”  
“我真的搞不懂，为什么你总是把我想象的这么恶劣？”哈利呛了回去，“看在随便什么东西的份上，赫敏在比邻星b待了三年，六个月前刚回到地球。猜猜看，她回家后联系我的第一句话是什么？”  
斯内普无法回答，他紧闭着嘴巴，愤怒地瞪了手中的小玩意一眼，压抑住将它扔到楼下的冲动。他的另一手握成拳，搁在他的大腿上。他敢保证，如果哈利·波特现在在他面前，他绝对会毫不犹豫地狠狠给这个盛气凌人的混蛋一拳。  
哈利停顿了几秒，他不会指望斯内普给出答案。一次深呼吸，调整好情绪后，哈利继续说道：“她问我，你愿不愿意参加我们的聚会。上帝，我当时真的不知道该怎么回答。她是如此期待见到你，而我只能抱歉地告诉她不行。她追问我原因时，我甚至无法说真相。”  
“真相就是我们已经分手了。”斯内普直截了当地说，“我不认为这是什么难以启齿的事，鉴于我才是被甩的那个——”  
“操！”哈利爆了句粗口，他打断斯内普的话，愤怒地提高了音量，“你认为只有你是受害者吗，斯内普？在我满心欢喜地做好同居的准备，期待着能够每天和你在同一张床上醒来时，你是怎么回答我的？‘我的公寓太小了，它没有做好容纳第二个人的准备’？”哈利模仿着斯内普的说话方式，“我们都知道，这是个明目张胆的谎言。你的公寓足够大，你只是不想要我，对吗？”  
哈利的声音慢慢小了下来，他用一种轻柔伤感的语调，吐出最后一个单词。那一连串的话语，像是耗尽了他所有的力气。他安静了下来，通讯器中只余下他的呼吸声。  
斯内普的嘴唇在脸上拉出一道僵硬的直线，他脸颊的肌肉紧绷，显得颧骨更加高耸、苍白。他沉默以对，因为他永远都无法像哈利这样，直白地表达被爱的欣喜和遭到推拒的失落。  
他已经不再年轻了，也从未有过为爱不顾一切的勇气。他与哈利之间，有许多猜忌和误会，可对斯内普来说，这些已经不重要，也从未重要过。  
如果他能够坦诚一些，将自己的过去和现在都交付给哈利，或许他们会走向和现在完全不同的未来。如果他能够答应哈利同居的邀请，也许……  
斯内普截断自己的胡思乱想，但是哈利的声音还在他脑子里打转，他的胃和心脏一起疼了起来。通讯器的另一边传来撕心裂肺地呕吐声，斯内普有些担忧，他主动出声询问哈利的情况，对方却没有回答他。  
两三分钟后，哈利停止干呕，发出粗重的喘息。他好像从地上站了起来，步伐不稳地往逃生舱走去。斯内普保持安静，竖起耳朵注意着哈利任何一点微小动静。哈利听起来很不舒服，他几乎摔进了逃生舱，可怜的通讯器不知撞在了什么地方，巨大的响声差点震聋斯内普的耳朵。  
“逃生舱需要净化空气。”斯内普提醒哈利，“你应该等一等再脱掉防护服。”  
“我有时候真的不明白，你对我究竟是什么感觉。”哈利哑着嗓子发出苦笑，“我总在说服自己，你是爱我的，只是不懂表达——请别打断我，就听我说，好吗？但我偶尔也会怀疑，你是不是根本不在乎我。我想每时每刻都和你在一起，想把你介绍给我的家人和朋友，想和你共度一生。可你呢，西弗勒斯，你甚至不愿意让我搬进你的公寓。你别误会，我说这些并不是为了指责你，你没有错，我就是有点难过……我从来没有这样爱过一个人，我以为我只是需要时间走出来。”  
面对哈利突然的内心剖白，斯内普几乎产生一种切断通讯的冲动。他并非哈利想象中那种铁石心肠的冷血动物，曾经的爱人那干涩的声线中透露出的悲伤令他心碎。有晚风吹进窗户，寒冷刺骨，他用薄毯包裹了自己。四处流窜的疼痛几乎实质化，迫使他张开紧抿的唇。每一次呼吸都像一把剑，穿透他的双肋，他不得不用尽全力，才能将多余泄露的声音截断在喉咙深处。  
哈利将他的无声沉默，理解为一种默认和纵容。于是男孩继续用语言凌迟斯内普的灵魂。  
“我为你设置了一条特殊的通讯通道，以保证绝对不会漏掉你的任何消息。但那没什么用，你从来没有联系过我，一次都没有，我猜你或许已经把我忘了。我问过纳威，他说你还和从前一样，没什么变化。也许被这段感情困扰的人，只有我。我无数次告诉自己，要向前看，要忘记你，但是，当我每天早上睁开眼，想到的第一个人依然是你。”  
“波特——”  
“哈利，求你了，叫我哈利。”他乞求道，“我的头很疼，西弗。我好想你，这种感觉快把我逼疯了。”  
“哈利。”斯内普的声音听起来很僵硬，但依然遵从了他请求，“你现在需要的是休息，而不是胡思乱想。”  
“就让我说完，行吗？”哈利问。  
“如果你坚持！”斯内普有些生气地嘟囔道。他躺回沙发上，通讯器放在脸侧。他知道，哈利不会说出什么让他好受的话，所以斯内普扯了扯薄毯，一直把它盖到下巴尖上。  
通讯器里有窸窸窣窣的响动，哈利大概是在脱衣服。他一边做着该做的事，一边还在说个不停，像是要把积攒许久的不满和委屈都发泄出来。  
“我换了工作，新公司就在你学校附近。别担心，我还住在原来的地方。我向你保证，如果你不想见到我，我们就不会碰面。说实话，我确实考虑过在你公寓附近找个新房子，但赫敏认为这不是个好主意，她劝我不要打扰你，除非我想让你更讨厌我。我向她保证，我绝对不会纠缠你，我甚至不会特意路过你有可能出现的地方，只为远远看你一眼。”  
哈利用一种故作轻松地语气说出这些话，他中途出发了一声短促的笑声来调节气氛。电脑提示成功回收防护服的背景音差点盖过他突然的干咳，哈利喝了些水，靠着舱壁平复呼吸。  
“停止说话。”斯内普像训斥学生似的，对哈利提出要求，“去睡觉，现在就去。我不会切断通讯，等你醒来，无论你想说什么，我都洗耳恭听。”  
“最后一句，我保证。”哈利嗓音嘶哑，他凑近了通讯器，那些词句像是耳语一般轻柔，令人恍惚，“我很抱歉，西弗，对不起，我无法帮你找回丢失的星星。”  
他是如此言而有信，说完这句话之后，哈利就陷入了完全的静默。他或许将通讯器放到远一些的地方去了，远到斯内普听不到他的呼吸和心跳。  
斯内普的手指在颤抖，他想要呼唤哈利的名字，想再次听到他的声音。从未有过的惊慌感扼住他的喉咙，他攥紧覆盖在身体上的织物，试图汲取让他恢复冷静的力量。  
他确实没有预料到，他能够在哈利心中占据如此重要的地位。年龄差距使他对哈利产生了一些错误的偏见——他从未期待过与哈利共度余生，一部分是因为他不相信青年时代荷尔蒙作祟下的一见钟情能够长久，而更多阻碍则是来源于斯内普本人。  
他无力自爱，被哈利爱着的时光，是他一生最美好的回忆。不幸的童年和糟糕的青年时代带给他太多精神创伤，那些伤口没能被时间治愈，而是埋伏在他的身体里，像伺机而动的野兽。它们总会在出乎意料的时刻给他致命一击，让他退缩，让他逃避，如同缩回壳中的蜗牛。  
但是他爱着的人，却是如此坚毅，如此勇敢，又真诚而温柔。哈利总是义无反顾地选择他，关心他，爱他，为他付出，甚至不惜跋涉数万光年，只为寻找一颗星星。在当下这一刻，斯内普几乎动摇了，他有一种冲动，想要告诉哈利，他想要他，他在乎他，他一直都爱着他。  
斯内普闭上眼睛，有一道水痕从他的眼角延伸至鬓发之中。他翻了个身，拥紧身上的毛毯。  
他不知道哈利从什么地方得到了那个错误的情报——哈利想要寻找的那颗星星，它一直都在那儿，只因为它对于整个天体物理学界的研究而言，实在无关紧要，所以并没有人关心它。  
除了斯内普。那是他发现的第一颗星星，过去的很长一段时间中，它都是无人在意的存在。它没有为斯内普带来任何名声或是金钱，它只是一颗普通的小星星，但对斯内普而言，它是最意义非凡的那颗。  
它曾是斯内普全部的希望。当托比亚将他丢弃在漆黑无垠的太空，是这颗小星星，带给斯内普活下去的勇气。它的光芒微弱到几乎被望远镜忽略，斯内普屏住呼吸，才抓到它的影子。那是他在太空中流浪的第十三天，食物和水都即将耗尽，陪伴他的，只有那台不怎么灵光的望远镜和一颗无人问津的黯淡星星。  
九岁的斯内普，把这当做一种幸运的预兆。他盯着那颗星星，向它祈祷。这是他做过最荒唐的举动，但是他偶尔也能交到好运——有人听到了他的愿望，一艘没有进入曲速的货船路过附近，发现了他。  
几个月前，斯内普第一次在自己的论文中披露了这颗星星的坐标，以将它作为路标的形式，仿佛一种纪念。想到这里，斯内普坐了起来，他扯掉身上的毯子，打开他的个人网站主页。  
在某个询问他为什么不再更新科研进展的评论下，他发现自己回复道：“我的星星不见了。”  
斯内普完全不记得他做过这件事。他查看日期和行程表，半分钟后，他才想起，上个周六的夜晚，在马尔福家，他躲在阳台上为了要发布在个人网站上的某篇文章一筹莫展时，错将一杯烈酒当做了果汁。  
可事实上，他丢失的并非那颗星星，令他的生活变成一团乱麻的，也并不是那颗星星。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是万万没想到这章会写得烂到没什么人看，除了我朋友无人给我评论的x  
> 但是我还是会写完的x


	5. Chapter 5

新讯息提示音惊醒了斯内普。他从薄毯中钻出来，拨开挡在眼前的乱发。通讯器因为他的动作不慎掉落地面，斯内普俯下身拾起，电流声穿过他的耳膜，仿佛短暂的耳鸣。  
自从上次谈话后，已经过去了三天。这三天里，哈利没有再次外出。他多数时间都不说话，坠落导致的后遗症偶尔发作，斯内普想关心他的身体状况，却在屡次得到“我还好”的回答后，尴尬地回归沉默。  
他将散落在两颊的长发拢至耳后，略微油腻的发丝滑过指尖，唤起他脑海中一段温暖的记忆。那是一个冬日的黄昏，斯内普懒洋洋地躺在阳台的沙发上。哈利坐在他身边，用一把奇怪的梳子为他梳理半湿的发丝。彼时，他们刚刚结束一场非常消耗体力的浴室性爱，斯内普累得够呛，任由哈利折腾他的头发。房间里有香薰的味道，和缓的音乐流淌在他们耳畔。关于那个下午，他最后的记忆就是阳光的温度和哈利身上好闻的沐浴液香气，以及头皮被梳齿温柔按摩的感觉。  
讯息提示音再次响起，斯内普立刻将自己的意识从回忆中抽离。他小幅度活动胳膊，站起身走向办公桌旁。收件箱中躺着两封未读讯息，斯内普点开下面的那一封，它来自身处太阳系之外的纳威·隆巴顿。  
“斯内普教授，我提交了延长假期的申请，期待能够得到您的批准。救援进展的并不顺利，我们用最低曲速在哈利的飞船信号断开的区域附近进行搜索，不幸的是，截止目前一无所获。我受托传来这则讯息，是为了请教您，教授，关于那个公式的用途，您能否够提供更多的线索？另外，哈利的朋友赫敏·格兰杰希望能与您取得联系，您是否同意我将您的通讯代码告知她？”  
斯内普没有立刻回复，他关掉隆巴顿的页面，打开另一封。那双黑色的眼睛迅速扫过讯息中无用的词句，半分钟后，斯内普愤怒地点击了删除。  
他猜测哈利的父母也收到了类似的东西，它只是一大堆推脱责任的废话。搜救小队像无头苍蝇似的转了几天，然后告诉这件事相关人员：对不起，我们还没有找到哈利·波特，救援会继续进行下去，但是希望渺茫。  
这并不是斯内普意料之外的结果，可从情感上而言，他无法接受。斯内普再次打开隆巴顿的那条讯息，对着空白的回复界面发了会儿呆。手边的通讯器传来闷响，好像撞在了什么东西上，咚咚咚，连着好几声，让他的心跳慌乱地漏掉一拍。  
“哈利？”斯内普凑近通讯器发问，“你能听到吗，发生什么事了？”  
差不多半分钟后，哈利才回应道，“好像是风暴。”  
“风速呢？”  
“我恐怕没法回答这个问题，我从没有见过这么大的风。”哈利深吸一口气，他好像凑近了逃生舱的玻璃，斯内普能听到隐约呼啸的风声，“粗略估计，300千米每小时，或者更快。逃生舱在晃动，我猜它可能坚持不了多久了。”  
“穿上防护服，抓紧把手。”斯内普立刻提议，“你手边有什么东西能够加固逃生舱的玻璃吗？”  
“百叶窗怎么样？”哈利一边把胳膊伸进防护服的袖子里，一边听起来很真诚地发问。  
“我不认为它会有用。”斯内普板着脸回答。  
“那只能听天由命了。”哈利咕哝道。很快，斯内普听到几声闷响，还有什么东西在地面上翻滚发出的咆哮。他正准备询问哈利发生了什么事，通讯器另一端突然传来急促的呼吸声。  
“有点意外情况，为了保证通讯，我会将通讯器调整成静音。”  
哈利的语速非常快，他话音未落，斯内普就听到通讯器被塞进口袋里发出的摩擦音。他没有留给斯内普太多时间，不到一秒钟，通讯器中的所有声音便一起消失了。没有风声，没有哈利的呼吸声，甚至连耳鸣般的电流声都听不到。这突发的变故让斯内普有些措手不及，他迟缓地眨了眨眼睛，尝试着呼唤，“哈利？哈利？哈利·波特？该死的，你能听到我吗？发生什么事了？哈利？”  
他抬高音量，又等待了几秒，通讯器中依然一片静默。斯内普立刻抓起通讯器检查，反复几次，最后，他不情愿地将手里的东西轻轻放下。  
他的肩膀微微垮了下来，斯内普坐在椅子上，看着已经进入静音的通讯器。仿佛在发呆，又似乎是在沉思。大约三四分钟后，他离开办公室，很快返回，然后再次打开了隆巴顿发来的信息。  
“你延长假期的申请通过。公式的用途就是寻找哈利·波特，经过补偿后，理论上它能够识别五光年之内的微弱目标信号。关于你最后一个无理要求，我的答案是：如果你能够提供与你一同出发寻找哈利·波特行踪的其他飞船的航行路线和搜寻区域的综合信息，我可以同意你将我的通讯代码告知赫敏·格兰杰。”  
信息发出后，斯内普凑近另一个屏幕上那堆依旧在不断滚动的数据。他停止了它们，然后重新对代码进行了编辑。新讯息提示音再次响起，他置之不理，依然专心地沉浸在修改代码的过程中。全息键盘收拢前，斯内普又收到了两条新讯息，接通哈利的那台通讯器却依然没有任何动静传来。  
窗外的太阳已经开始西斜，斯内普的肚子发出几声抗议。他的手指终于离开键盘，那个散发着蓝色光芒的长方形从桌面上消失了。斯内普弯腰自桌下的小冰箱中拿出一块三明治，还有一杯冷萃冰咖啡。  
收件箱中的三封讯息分别来自隆巴顿和两个陌生账号，从用户名上，斯内普判断第一封的发件人是赫敏·格兰杰，第三封则是哈利的父亲詹姆·波特。  
他先打开了隆巴顿的那封，里面是他需要的全部资料。斯内普喝了口咖啡，回到全息键盘前又忙活了一会儿，筛掉了一部分东西后，他打开第一封邮件。  
“您好，斯内普教授，我是哈利的朋友赫敏·格兰杰。想必纳威已经向您提起过我，非常感谢您同意他向我披露您的通讯代码。关于您所提供的用于搜索哈利飞船信号的那个公式，它看起来更像是通过搜索系统补偿机制对某个独特的辐射信号进行搜索，我尝试着过滤了其余能量辐射，但是依然没有什么收获，如果您有空余时间的话，我想请求一个简短的通话，我有些与这个公式相关的问题需要您的解答。”*  
斯内普回复格兰杰：“格兰杰小姐，过分依赖那个公式并非明智之举。但你的做法是对的，它确实需要过滤其他能量辐射才能发挥最大的作用。不过很遗憾，这个公式的用处并没有你想象中那样神奇，它需要足够近的距离，以及波特先生随身携带了能够发出目标辐射信号的那个东西这两项必要条件。因此，我建议，你可以多尝试一些其他的搜寻方式，而不是将所有的鸡蛋都放在同一个篮子里。”  
第三封讯息来自署名詹姆·波特的一串通讯代码，斯内普熟悉这个名字，哈利曾经提起过——他是哈利的父亲，值得一提的是，他的年纪与斯内普相仿。斯内普分神瞥了一眼旁边屏幕上不断滑过的代码，又将目光放回眼前的讯息上。  
写这则讯息的人大概是哈利的母亲，斯内普是从内容的措辞上猜出来的。它没有哈利曾经提到过的那些詹姆·波特的特质，反而像是出自一位温柔的女性——莉莉·波特——之手。信息中，对方先是言辞恳切地向斯内普道歉，说自己通过非正当渠道获得了斯内普的通讯代码，此次冒昧打扰，是想问问，斯内普是否依然与哈利保持通讯联系，哈利那边的情况如何，有没有更多的信息可以提供给他们。  
斯内普的手指在全息键盘上悬空了十几秒，他几乎静止地坐在办公桌前。他不知道自己该如何回复这则讯息，他不想对哈利的父母撒谎，却似乎不得不这样做。手边的另一台通讯器响了起来，在那首轻柔和缓的乐曲中，他终于有了动作。  
通讯结束，斯内普回复了詹姆·波特发来的讯息：“是的，我们依然保持着通讯。哈利·波特先生很好。如果有什么异常情况，我会及时告知你。”  
回复完所有的讯息，斯内普离开办公室，回到他的公寓。他洗了个澡，从柜子里拿出一些衣物，和一些零碎的私人用品一起打包装好。待他做完这些事，通讯器中依然没有任何声音。在沙发上等待了几分钟，有人按响了门铃，斯内普打开门，将箱子交给他，继而再度返回办公室，将已经结束运算的电脑折叠，带上它和两台通讯器，锁好办公室门离开。  
一台小型穿梭机正在校门口等待斯内普的到来。鉴于目前并非旅游旺季，舱内只有他一个乘客。  
起飞时的失重感并不严重，斯内普却还是条件反射地抓紧了身边的扶手。这是他过去四十多年来第二次乘坐穿梭机，舱内不再是记忆中那种破旧拥挤的样子，座位变得更加宽敞，空气里也没有了难闻的汗水发酵的酸臭味。他望向窗外，地面上的建筑物正在飞速缩小，变成点，又集合成平面，最后消失在云海之下。  
阳光从窗户中照进来，斯内普拉下舷窗的遮光板，向后依靠在椅背上，闭上眼睛。他没有睡觉的打算，舱内的嗡鸣声扰得他心烦意乱。将近两个小时过去了，哈利那边依然保持着令人不安的沉默。直到斯内普登上那艘他花了高价买来的飞船，通讯器中才再次传来压抑的喘息声。  
哈利似乎受了伤，他的声音听上去像是正强忍着疼痛。斯内普试探着呼唤他的名字，这次很快就得到了回应。  
“嗨，西弗勒斯。能再次听到你的声音真是太好了，我刚才一直担心通讯会中断。”  
哈利的声音很轻，这不同寻常的变化让斯内普的心脏像是被一双手提了起来。  
他筛选着用词，尽量让自己不要表现得太讨人厌，“我一直在等你。你还好吗？你好像受伤了。”  
“唔。”哈利停顿了半秒，他吸了口气，“我还好，只是可能撞断了胳膊。我已经用衣服将那条胳膊吊起来了。幸运的是，我还有另一条可以用。”  
“风暴还在继续吗，你的逃生舱怎么样了？”  
“已经结束了。”哈利回答，“我是说，都结束了。风暴停止了，我的逃生舱也完蛋了。它撞在一块非常坚硬的，像是铁块一样的东西上，玻璃出现了裂纹。我现在只剩一小罐压缩氧气。”  
“有任何可以修补它的工具吗？”  
“没有。”哈利咳嗽了一声，动静很大，斯内普怀疑他的肺部出了问题，“谢谢你建议我穿上防护服，不然我可能已经死于氯气中毒了。”  
斯内普没有回应哈利的感谢。他拿出电脑，将它与飞船的控制系统连接。等待期间，飞船已经开始脱离星港。哈利听到提示音，有些意外地问：“你要去哪？”  
“旅行！”斯内普没好气地回答，“告诉我，那个项链，你戴着它吗？”  
“当然。”哈利的声音微微抬高，这使得他的呼吸也变得急促了起来，“从我收到它的那天起，它就没有离开过我的脖子。”  
“这是你做过的最正确的事情。”斯内普干巴巴地评价道。他抬起眼睛，面前的屏幕上有三个经过他一再筛选的坐标，它们无一例外都在未标记星区，这也是他为什么要购买一艘飞船的原因——没有任何一家租赁公司愿意将飞船租给没有任何星际旅行经历，却打算到未标记星区冒险的疯子。  
这是一道三选一的难题，答案正确与否，与哈利的生死直接相关。他只有一次选择的机会，哈利的那一小罐压缩氧气最多能支撑一天，如果他选错了——  
斯内普不愿意想象那个可能的结果，这一刻，好像有人掐住了他的心脏和胃。那种灵魂脱离身体的不真实感再次侵袭了他，带来一瞬间的晕眩。他闭上眼睛，上半身完全倚靠着操作台，才勉强自己站在飞船的甲板上。  
“西弗。”哈利叫他的名字，“别来找我，求你，我——”  
“闭嘴，波特。”斯内普厉声截断哈利的话，他选择了左边的那个坐标，然后启动了推进器。  
他的双手紧扣操作台的边缘，地球和太阳系都在飞速地离他远去，曲速状态下，斯内普有种溺水的错觉。  
哈利似乎察觉到了他的不适，他再一次乞求斯内普返航。斯内普暂时静音了通讯器，他抬起头，注视着屏幕上的那条代表航线的黄线一点点缩小。  
漆黑无垠太空中，他就这样，一边与自己的恐惧抗衡，一边忐忑又心怀期待地，向着那颗远航的星星疾驰而去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 这个“重置搜索参数，对公式进行补偿，过滤其他能量辐射以寻找某个特定的辐射信号”+送项链的梗来自《星际迷航：超越星辰》
> 
> 谢谢给我comment的各位朋友，爱你们！


	6. Chapter 6

哈利倚靠着逃生舱的外壁，费劲地将左胳膊用衣服悬吊在自己的脖子上。感谢宽大的防护服，使他能够免于继续甩着那条断了的胳膊在异星上挣扎求生。虽然光着上半身穿防护服的感觉很糟糕，但总好过被冻成僵尸或者烤成焦炭。他忍耐着胸口传来的疼痛，尝试着调整呼吸，让自己舒服一些的同时，也能够节省更多的氧气。  
在过去飞沙走石的两个小时里，他几乎失去了一切。逃生舱的玻璃被撞出了一道很深的裂痕，里层和外层都宣布报废，恒温和空气循环功能也受到了牵连。食物和饮用水像纸片似地撒了出去，有些落在地上，有些被风暴卷走，不知道飞去了哪里。  
哈利并不觉得可惜，因为他根本用不上那些东西——没有逃生舱的空气循环系统，最多二十四个小时后，他就会死于窒息。他仿佛被捆在一叶独木舟上，时间溪流的终点已经近在咫尺，死亡的大门向他敞开。  
他身后大约两三公里的地方，是绵延的山丘。在暮色之中，它呈现出一种格格不入的黑灰色。哈利起初面对着它，他从置物袋中拿出静音的通讯器，却发现上面的黄灯正在闪动，提示他通讯信号不稳定。哈利试着将通讯器移动到另一侧，依然没什么变化。直到他把那条完好的胳膊转向远离山丘的后方，代表通讯正常的绿灯才亮了起来。  
哈利的腿也受了伤，没有伤到骨头，但走路对他来说也暂时是件难事。他花了些时间，移动到逃生舱的另一侧，面对着那颗即将落入地平线下的恒星。  
寒意正在尝试着浸透他的防护服，但哈利不在乎。他解除了通讯器的静音状态，并且试着找个舒服的位置摆放他的左胳膊，免得压到他可能有些小问题的胸骨。  
他听到斯内普的声音，一如既往的低沉，柔滑，带给哈利些许安慰。回答了对方几个问题后，通讯器中传来脱离星港的提示音。他为此愣了几秒，并且发出了一个愚蠢的疑问：“你要去哪？”  
斯内普似乎并不想理会哈利，他岔开话题，提到了哈利脖子上那条金色的项链。  
这颗带着翅膀的金色小圆球，是斯内普送给他的生日礼物。哈利隔着防护服摸了摸它，它在哈利的掌心滚了半圈，薄薄的翅膀贴着他的胸口。在回答过斯内普关于项链的问题后，哈利猛地握紧了那个金色的小球。有个非常自作多情的猜测在他脑袋里打转——西弗勒斯或许正准备出发寻找他。  
这个想法冒头的那一刻，哈利心中的喜悦是远远多于担忧的。他沉溺在“斯内普或许也爱着我”这一可能性带来的巨大欣喜中，但仅仅半分钟，在哈利的左胳膊因为他的得意忘形撞在外舱壁上后，疼痛让他回到了现实。  
哈利没有忘记那道切开他的飞船的神秘脉冲，这颗行星对于没有任何星际航行经验的斯内普来说太过危险，他很有可能会落入和哈利一样的境地。哈利想要阻止他这种与自杀无异的行为，却被斯内普静音了通讯，只能坐在寒风中对着通讯器干着急。  
红色的巨大恒星完全消失在天空之中，哈利的手指冻得发僵。他尝试着回到逃生舱里，虽然舱内充斥着被氯气污染的空气，但是温度比起舱外还是舒适了很多。夜色之中，他透过有裂纹的那侧玻璃向外看，发现那一排起伏的山丘之上，有几个光点在一闪一闪。  
这颗没有生命也没有卫星的行星的夜晚，因为大气遮挡了宇宙中的多数星光，最近几天唯一的光源便是哈利的逃生舱。哈利趴在玻璃上，盯着那几个光点，它们看起来并不像天然矿物质反射的结果，反而有种科技感。就在哈利打算将通讯器留在逃生舱内，前去查看光点的真身时，斯内普那边终于有了动静。  
斯内普没有说话，通讯器中只有他的呼吸声和机器发出的“滴”声。这种似是而非的沉默保持了仅仅一分钟，就被哈利打破。  
哈利向斯内普描述了他刚才看到的，然后叹了口气，他知道自己从来都无法左右斯内普想要做的事，“这里很危险，西弗，你不该来的。”  
“我建议你闭嘴，这不是你能够决定的事情。”斯内普的言辞不算客气，语气却平平淡淡，没有丝毫要生气的迹象。他听起来甚至有些虚弱，哈利忍不住关心道，“你不舒服吗？”  
“我没事。”  
“你听起来不太好。我猜你并不喜欢在宇宙中航行的感觉，对吗？”哈利问，“你为什么要来呢？就像你曾经问过我的，这一切有什么意义？”  
斯内普没有回答，他还是和过去一样，将沉默当做终结对话的万灵药。哈利不打算给斯内普这个机会，他自顾自地继续说下去，“你认为我想要帮你找回那颗星星的举动毫无意义，说实话，我也看不出你冒险来寻找我这件事有任何意义可言。你不需要感到愧疚，西弗。踏上这趟旅途是我的个人选择，你没有亏欠我，更不必为我的鲁莽和坏运气承担任何后果。如果你真的想为我做些什么的话，就停下来，回地球去，好吗？”  
“我不完全同意你的观点，波特。”斯内普一如既往的固执，他凑近了通讯器，呼吸声仿佛扑在哈利耳畔，“你确实非常鲁莽，运气也差劲到极点。但是在找到你之前，我不会返航。”  
“西弗——”  
“你真是个彻头彻尾的蠢货，波特。”斯内普骂道，“你没有读懂我的那篇论文，更没有尝试用望远镜寻找过那颗星星，对吗？否则你会发现，它就挂在那儿，从来没有离开过。它是个路标，除非被毁灭，否则它永远不可能失踪。”  
“但是，我看到你的个人网站上说你的星星丢了。”哈利辩解，“我想不到除了它，还有哪颗星星能被称为‘你的星星’。”  
“我确实弄丢了我的星星。”斯内普没有否认，他在两句话之间做出一个停顿，像是在酝酿词句，又似乎难以启齿。哈利静静地等待了一会儿，斯内普深深吸了口气，“那颗讨人厌的星星莽撞又愚蠢，驾驶着一艘宇宙飞船，坠毁在了一颗鬼知道究竟在哪里的行星上。为此，我不得不牺牲自己的假期来寻找这颗迷路的星星。这足够回答你的问题了吗，波特？”  
哈利愣了一下，他怀疑自己出现了幻听。他挣扎着坐直身体，左胳膊传来的痛感让哈利挤出一个面目狰狞的微笑。他从未在斯内普口中听到过这样的甜言蜜语——斯内普将他比作自己的星星，这绝对是哈利的梦中才会出现的场景。  
“哇哦……”哈利舔了舔嘴唇，他甚至不知道自己应该说些什么。有很多东西一股脑地涌了上来，堵在他的大脑和喉咙里，他觉得自己此刻像是坐在一块棉花糖上，柔软的甜蜜包裹了他的心脏。  
他的胳膊很痛，呼吸有些困难，生命也在一分一秒地流逝，但他一点都不觉得难过，他靠在玻璃窗上，对着那一片漆黑的夜空傻笑。  
“这是我人生中最值得纪念的一天。”哈利撅起嘴，给了他的项链和通讯器一个飞吻，“我得到了西弗勒斯的爱。”  
“恶心。”斯内普依然不留情面，但哈利敢打赌，他的耳朵绝对已经红得发烫了，“希望它不会冒犯到格兰杰小姐。”  
“完全不会。”哈利迅速回答，“她高兴得很。顺带一提，赫敏是罗恩的未婚妻——就是我那个红色头发的朋友，你还记得他吗？”  
“非常喜欢鸡腿的那个。”  
“事实上，他也很喜欢鸡胸肉。”哈利故作严肃地纠正道。他还是不太明白，斯内普为什么会认为他和赫敏是情侣。他将这个问题抛给斯内普，对方没有立刻回答，而是反问他：“你知道在我的公寓附近有家珠宝店吗？”  
“当然。”哈利回答，他有些不好意思，“我去过那儿——等等，那天我看到的那个背影真的是你？天呐，我就说我不会认错的！”哈利不由自主地抬高了音量，这使得他的胸口和喉咙都开始抗议。他为此不得不远离通讯器，对着逃生舱的舱尾发出一连串无法忍耐的干咳。  
斯内普等了他一会儿，哈利清清嗓子，重新拿起通讯器，炫耀道，“赫敏应该承认的，这个世界上没人比我更熟悉你的屁股！”  
“该死的波特！”斯内普发出一连串的咒骂，哈利非常享受他这种气急败坏的害羞反应。他当然没可能对赫敏说出那样的话，看在上帝的份上，那可是赫敏·格兰杰。他刚才的话只是个玩笑，在哈利始发出笑声时，斯内普才发现自己被骗了，他立刻闭紧嘴巴，把哈利一个人晾在通讯频道中。  
哈利花了二十分钟道歉，虽然斯内普坚决认为那根本算不上道歉，全是一些令人不适的肉麻话。他再次重申了“波特是个讨厌鬼”的立场，哈利没有反对，他甚至答应斯内普，会考虑将社交网站的昵称改成这个。  
“如果我能活下来的话。”哈利说，“氧气还剩不到二分之一了。”  
方才还算轻松的气氛一扫而空，斯内普沉默几秒，突然问道：“你打算告诉你的父母吗？我有他们的联系方式，还有格兰杰和隆巴顿。我有三个可能的坐标，但是他们离得太远了，没办法赶到这里来——”  
“你知道我的答案。”哈利打断斯内普的话，他又将身体靠回舱壁上，闭上眼睛，想起他的父母和朋友。他愿意给自己那么几分钟时间，体味面对死亡时的脆弱，“我是个糟糕的儿子，糟糕的朋友，也是个糟糕的恋人。我很抱歉，西弗勒斯。”  
“这不是你的错，是我先在网站上写了那些胡话，给了你错误的引导。”斯内普反驳，他的声音微微发颤，“你一点也不糟糕，你是最好的，哈利，你是我遇到过的最好的人。我才是那个一团糟的麻烦，我一直都是。”  
“你现在才是在说胡话。”哈利制止了斯内普继续说下去，他并不打算在生命的最后时刻，在一颗诡异的绿色星球上和他的男朋友讨论谁更糟糕的问题，“我们就不能好好聊会天吗？”  
“你想聊什么？”  
“随便。”哈利歪头想了想，“比如，你送我的那个项链有什么特别之处？”  
“我放了一块石头在里面。”斯内普回答，“一块外星矿石，能发出特殊的辐射信号，对人体无害，但非常方便捕捉。”  
这个答案令哈利感到十分意外，“你送了我一个追踪装置，我可以这样理解吗？”  
“可以，但这并不是我的本意。”  
“你做了一件我非常想做的事。”哈利笑道，“说实在的，西弗，我没想到你会这么在乎我——我知道我很自恋，但是看在我就快要死了的份上，别反驳我好吗？”  
“我不会让这件事发生的。”斯内普不高兴地说道。  
哈利撇了撇嘴，什么都没说。他打了个哈欠，窗外的夜色似乎又深了一些。  
“在遇见你之前，我没有谈过恋爱，也没有和任何人约会过。”斯内普突然开腔，哈利在风暴中被折磨出的疲惫和困意因为他的话消失得一干二净，“虽然现在说这些可能有点不合适，但我觉得你有权利知道真相——你是我唯一爱过的人，我现在也依然爱着你。”  
哈利没想到自己能够听到如此直白的爱语，这和那个关于星星的比喻不同，他原本以为斯内普永远都不会对任何人说爱。他没有做好准备，所以像个得了失语症的傻瓜似的，被震惊到无法言语。斯内普似乎也并不期待他能说些什么，他没有停止说话，而是给哈利讲了一个故事。  
哈利听到三分之一，才发现故事中那个出生在贫民窟，九岁时被父亲丢出飞船在太空中流浪了十三天的小男孩就是斯内普。  
类似愧疚的情绪和心疼混杂在一起，从哈利的胃里升了起来。他的家境优渥，父母恩爱，是个典型的在宠爱中长大的小孩。他没穿过别人的旧衣服，也没有喝过已经过期的牛奶，他不知道从小生活在家庭暴力的阴影下什么滋味，所以他默认斯内普和他一样，一直被爱着，也懂得如何去爱别人。  
他以为斯内普有很多很多的爱，只是不愿意将那些爱分一部分给他。哈利为自己的错误想法感到脸红，他恨不得立刻跨越光年的距离，将斯内普拥进怀里。但是他办不到，此时此刻，他们如同两只迷失在海洋之中的鲸鱼，他脖颈上的项链仿佛微弱的鲸歌，或许永远都不会被听到。  
哈利知道，斯内普并没有十足的把握找到他，更大可能是他将要孤独地在这颗星球上死去。他不会为此感到恐惧，也决定面对现实，但是斯内普回避了这个话题。在哈利的再三追问下，斯内普才承认，他能够找到哈利的概率，无限趋近于百分之三十四。  
“这是电脑计算的结果。”斯内普试图解释，“但电脑不总是对的，它只是一个运算工具。概率也只是一个理论上的数字，但现实可能是百分之百。”  
“我明白。”哈利温柔地说，窗外的天色已经开始亮起来。那颗巨大的红色恒星正在努力爬出地面，哈利看了看自己的氧气余量，抬起头，“我只有大概最多三分之一的概率，能再见到你。”  
“哈利……”  
“没关系，西弗勒斯。”哈利面朝前方，沐浴在那颗将死的恒星稀薄的晨光之中，“死亡不是终点。或许很多很多年之后，经历过漫长的宇宙漂流，我们会以另一种形态再次相遇。”说到这儿，他突然笑了起来，语气变得有些调皮，“如果足够幸运，你在不久之后也许能观测到一场超新星爆炸，那时我就会变成一颗真正的星星。假如真的如此，答应我，你会好好活下去，不会再为我冒险，好吗？”  
“不，哈利，我不会——”  
“嘘。”哈利摇了摇头，他调整了氧气的输送方式，想为自己再多争取一些时间，这不可避免地让他觉得有些头晕，所以他靠在了舱壁上，半合着眼睛，声音越来越轻，“你只需要记得一件事——无论我身处何处，西弗勒斯，我都永远爱你。”*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 破折号后的那句台词改编自电影《神奇女侠1984》
> 
> 下一part是尾声，不会这么长，你猜是不是HE（你


	7. Chapter 7

“你只需要记得一件事——无论我身处何处，西弗勒斯，我都永远爱你。”  
嘈杂的电流声几乎将他的话割裂成词汇的碎片。哈利的声音很轻，生命力似乎正在从他身体里一点一点地溜走。斯内普将嘴唇贴近通讯器，他不由自主地也压低了自己的音量，略带焦急地呼唤哈利的名字。隔了好几秒，哈利才回应道：“我听着呢，西弗。”  
“别睡，好吗？”斯内普恳求，“陪着我，哈利，别丢下我一个人。”  
“好。”哈利答应他，“我就在这儿，我——”  
未完成的话语被突兀地切断，在船体一阵大幅度的震颤后，斯内普盯着通讯器上亮起的那盏红灯，大脑陷入了短暂的空白。他似乎明白发生了什么，又不太清楚其中原因。直到电脑询问是否需要升起护盾，斯内普才发现，屏幕上代表航线的那一段黄色线条早已消失，飞船也依照预设退出了曲速——他已经越过了未标记星区周围的屏障，成功闯入这片地图上的灰色地带。  
这原本是一件值得庆祝的好消息，斯内普却感觉不到丝毫的兴奋。他握紧了手掌中的通讯器，茫然地环顾四周，有些不敢相信那股穿越宇宙空间，牵引着他们彼此靠近的神秘力量就这样突然消失了。意料之外的变故使他产生了一种在宇宙中孤独漂浮的错觉，他仿佛又回到了九岁那年。这种感觉只持续了短短几秒，斯内普强迫自己将注意力全部放在搜索那颗外星矿石上。  
他将已经失去作用的地图收起来，搜索系统的雷达界面被放大在屏幕正中央。舷窗外深沉的黑夹杂着稀疏的星光和呈扩散状的气体星云闯入他的视野，飞船依照他的指令，以最低的速度在这方星际空间开始进行巡航。  
斯内普微微弓背，眼睛死死地盯着那依然空白的界面。飞船从一颗带着半透明星环的行星旁掠过，搜索信号在附近一颗脉冲星的影响下出现一过性的波动，那颗突然亮起又消失的亮点让斯内普体会了一秒天堂一秒地狱的感觉。  
他很快意识到，这片星区之所以空旷，他和哈利之间的通讯信号之所以会突然断开，或许都是由于这里脉冲星的数量过于集中所致。斯内普想起哈利曾经提到过的那颗巨大的恒星——他身上的汗毛竖了起来——他终于明白了这块看起来干净，甚至有几分美丽的星区人迹罕至的真相。  
这是一片超新星遗迹星云。  
换句话说，这里是恒星的坟场。  
虽说恒星的死亡并非一朝一夕，但一片充斥着数颗质量超过太阳百倍的恒星星域的稳定性和安全性确实比诸如太阳系或是南二门系统之类的小星系低一些，无论是移民还是旅行，都有比这里更加合适的地方。  
它唯一可能的作用，便是成为星际战争的战场。这也能够解释哈利的遭遇——他的飞船在进入这里后不久便受到了不明脉冲的攻击，而后又在一颗没有生命迹象的行星上发现了疑似信号灯的闪烁光点。  
斯内普受到启发，重新打开了地图。做好标记后，他发现，无论是救援队伍，还是与救援队伍共享信息的哈利的朋友和亲人们，都仿佛达成一致般绕开了这片区域。根据隆巴顿提供的信息，其余两个坐标都在两支搜索队伍未来将会辐射的范围之内，只有这里，或许再过一个世纪也不会有人光临。  
它是一片被刻意遗忘的废土，哈利的误闯使他被迫成为政府肮脏秘密的一部分，将会永远地留在这里。邪恶的脉冲毁坏了飞船，摧毁了信标，只有那通无法用科学理论解释的求救通讯，像魔法一般穿越数万光年，为哈利带来求生希望的同时，也将原本已经分道扬镳的他们重新联系在一起。  
斯内普站在操作台前，任由那些愤怒、悲伤、懊悔和后怕的情绪在他身体里冲撞。尽管他想要用最恶毒的诅咒送那些官员下地狱，他也依然没有做出任何不理智的举动，而是强迫自己冷静，集中精力思考下一步的方向。  
距离通讯被切断，已经过去了一分五十七秒。斯内普在电脑的强烈反对下，关闭了飞船上的雷达和武器系统。他仅仅保留了飞船的护盾、曲速和搜索功能，并且将能量辐射过滤功率开到了最大。这艘小飞船此时此刻更像是一台探索船，它飞快地根据斯内普的要求进行空间跳跃，在这片星域开始搜寻那个微弱的信号。  
斯内普不认为他毫无希望。事实上，这比在大海中打捞一根针简单多了。虽然科学家不相信直觉，但在科学知识没办法帮上忙的时候，斯内普只能依靠他的直觉。  
这是一个非常疯狂也非常冒险的举动——斯内普为飞船设定了新的航向。飞船载着他向另一个相反的方向起航，在飞跃一颗白矮星后，搜索系统的界面上突然跳出一个暗黄色的光点。  
光点在三点钟方向，斯内普预设的航线恰巧穿过了它。经历过干扰的斯内普并不相信自己会有如此的好运，疑虑在他的脑海里占据了上风的同时，他的潜意识又希望这是真的。矛盾撕扯之下，他只能屏住呼吸，盯住那个不断闪烁的点，看着它越来越近，信号越来越稳定，直到最后不再闪烁。  
它像一颗永远不会熄灭的恒星，停在他触手可及的地方。  
斯内普发出哽咽的喘息声，他紧紧抓住操作台附近的扶手，整个人凑近恢复单向玻璃功能的屏幕，望向窗外的那颗暗绿色的行星。巨大的“太阳”就在他身后，他无心观察这样壮观的天文景象，而是低下头，打开了传送系统。  
整个船舱内部红光闪动，电脑提醒斯内普：“飞船已被不明脉冲瞄准，第一波攻击预计三十秒后抵达，请注意避让。”  
避让意味着需要移动飞船的位置，但飞船的传送系统无法在运动状态下完成传送一个大活人的任务。斯内普暂时无从得知哈利的现状，但可以确定的是，对哈利来说，多在这颗星球上待一秒，就会多一分危险。所以，在粗略计算传送所用的时间和护盾能够承受的攻击上限后，斯内普作出了决定。  
他没有命令飞船作出避让动作，而是将原来供给搜索系统的能量转移到护盾上，暂时把护盾的性能提升到了120%。在攻击倒数十秒时，斯内普输入了哈利所在的坐标，点击“开始传送”的按钮。  
斯内普的计划中，哈利会在护盾削减至百分之五十前被传送至飞船船舱中。他们能获得大约二十秒的喘息时间，斯内普只要在二十秒之内让飞船进入曲速，向深空逃离，就能保证他们的安全。  
这不是个艰难的任务，斯内普在船体剧烈的摇晃中努力保持平衡并深呼吸。他时不时回头看看传送室的方向，等待代表传送成功的金色粒子带来他的星星。  
这是他人生之中最漫长的五十秒——传送的用时远远超过了斯内普的预判——飞船护盾损毁超过百分之六十时，电脑再次提醒他避让或是进入逃生舱。斯内普没有移动，他固执地命令他的飞船和他一起坚守在原地，等候哈利从那颗该死的氯行星上回到他身边。  
护盾只剩下不到百分之十。在最后的那段时间里，斯内普想到了死亡。  
那颗绿色的星星在脉冲和护盾的对冲中变得模糊不清，斯内普平静地望着它，想象着哈利究竟在哪一座山丘附近，是不是很冷，会不会也在思念着他。  
护盾完全碎裂的那一秒，他没有感觉到恐惧，也没有任何留恋或是不舍。斯内普闭上眼睛，做好准备，拥抱坠落引起的失重感。他知道，这可能会很疼，过程会有些痛苦，但他不会后悔。这颗行星会成为他们合葬的墓穴，虽然空旷又偏僻，却也勉强能够弥补他们无法携手余生的遗憾。  
想到这里，斯内普露出释然的微笑。他相信自己不会孤单，因为哈利在等他。或早或晚，无论以何种形态，他们总会相遇。  
船体发出尖锐的哀鸣，几秒钟后，行星附近的所有动静都消失了。它变得安静下来，继续披着它绿色的外衣，围绕着那颗即将死去的恒星，进行日复一日的自转和公转。过去的一切仿佛都没有发生过，只留下星球表面上的一地残骸，在飓风的驱赶下，翻滚着越过了山丘。

哈利做了一个梦，梦里他正和斯内普肩并肩躺在一片绿色的沙滩上晒太阳。不知道为什么，原本只有橙子大小的太阳突然靠近，变得越来越大，温度也越来越高。他想拉着斯内普逃跑，扭过头却发现对方长出了翅膀，正朝着太阳飞去，只留给他一个背影。哈利大喊着斯内普的名字，跳起来试图抓住他，但就在哈利的脚落回地面的那一刻，他突然浑身一震，醒了过来。  
他的脚趾狠狠踢在了什么地方，不过哈利没有感觉到疼痛。他缓慢地掀开眼皮，又迅速地合上。  
太阳光穿透玻璃照在哈利的脸上和身上，不知道是谁这么好心，帮他把被子盖得严严实实，热得他几乎怀疑自己在发烧。哈利无奈地一边呻吟着扭过头躲开刺眼的阳光，一边动了动身体，将就要把他捂出痱子的被子踢到了一边。  
还没等他对自己的境况作出准确判断，那扇不远处的门就被从外面撞开了。走在最前面的是哈利的父亲詹姆·波特和他的教父小天狼星·布莱克，后者大步上前，把哈利好不容易挣脱的被子又盖回了他身上。  
“哈利！你终于醒了！”布莱克恨不得给他一个拥抱，是詹姆和哈利的母亲莉莉·波特挡开了他。  
“当心点，大脚板。”詹姆抱怨道，“哈利的身体还在恢复期。”  
在布莱克的道歉声中，褐色卷发的赫敏·格兰杰和她的未婚夫罗恩·韦斯莱一起走了进来，哈利的亲人们为他俩让开了一条路。赫敏弯下腰，握住了哈利的手。  
“嗨，哈利，你感觉怎么样？”赫敏温柔地问。  
“还……还不错。”哈利回答。他的舌头似乎不怎么听使唤，这难免让他有些紧张。赫敏安抚地拍了拍他的手背，告诉他：“别担心，我猜是因为麻药的药效还没有完全消退。”  
“我的老天爷！”罗恩的脑袋凑了过来，他的脸颊上因为情绪激动有淡淡的红晕，“我差点以为再也见不到你了！”  
“罗恩！”  
“我很抱歉，赫敏……”那颗红色的脑袋缩了回去，哈利因为罗恩脸上委屈的表情忍不住露出个微笑。  
他转动眼球，环视四周之后又艰难地撑起颈椎，把脖子向门的方向伸长。病房的门是半掩着的，但是哈利没有从门缝里看到他想见到的人。  
他先是失望地躺回枕头上，接着又想起什么似的，猛地双肩离开床铺，抓住了赫敏搭在床边的那只手。所有人都被哈利吓了一跳，赫敏被他捏得皱起眉头。罗恩想也没想，趁他不备将他按回床单上，成功地解救了自己的未婚妻。  
“该死的，你发什么疯，哈利？”  
“西……弗！”哈利的舌头依然不太管用，他这次抓住了罗恩的衬衫袖子，力气大得完全不像个刚从昏睡中醒来的病人——事实上他也没有睡多久，不到十个小时——罗恩怀疑自己的衣服就要在哈利的手里被撕坏了。  
“你在说什么？”布莱克有些不明白，“你哪里不舒服吗，哈利？詹姆，莉莉，医生呢？医生去哪了？”  
“哦，得了吧，他好得很。”罗恩忍不住翻了个白眼。赫敏笑了起来，她的手指被哈利捏得有些发红，但是她绝对不会因为这种小事生气。  
“你在找斯内普教授，对吗？”赫敏问，她拍了拍哈利的胳膊，告诉他，“别担心，他很安全。斯内普教授就在隔壁，他还有些检查要做，等结束了就来看你。”  
哈利慢慢放开罗恩的袖子，莉莉上前来，吻了吻他的额头。他想说对不起，莉莉却微笑着摇了摇头。  
“这不是你的错，宝贝。”莉莉的手轻轻抚摸过哈利的脸颊，“如果你有什么需要向我们道歉的地方——”她停顿了一下，“那也是因为你没有早点介绍西弗勒斯给我们认识”。  
她话音刚落，病房的门便被推开，穿着病号服的斯内普站在门口，手握着门把，迎着六双齐齐望向他的眼睛，僵硬地站在原地。  
“斯内普教授。”赫敏和罗恩首先向他点头致意，詹姆和布莱克则表现得没那么友好。直到莉莉狠狠踩了詹姆一脚，他才不情愿地让开了路。哈利听见布莱克抱怨着该死的斯内普差点害死他的教子，然后在莉莉的瞪视下和詹姆一样闭紧嘴巴站到一边去了。  
哈利还保持着侧过头的姿势，他的视线尽头是那扇已经全然打开的门，和站在门边的，他那看起来憔悴又有些局促的恋人。  
斯内普瘦巴巴的身体罩在一件和他完全不相配的白色病服里，踩着一双同色系的拖鞋，隔着大约二十英尺地距离看着躺在病床上的哈利。他的额头上残留着一块红色的痕迹，双颊凹陷，鼻子大得引人注目，垂在肩上的头发凌乱又油腻，薄薄的嘴唇习惯性地拉成一条平直的线。  
他脸上的表情僵硬又冷漠，看上去凶巴巴的，明明一点都不讨人喜欢，哈利却觉得非常可爱。  
莉莉帮哈利把病床调整到合适的角度，然后带着其他人离开。赫敏和罗恩先一步猫着腰从斯内普和门框的夹缝之间溜了出去，莉莉走在最后，在她和斯内普擦肩而过时，斯内普听到莉莉小声地道谢。  
他停下步子，莉莉回头对他微笑，然后贴心地关上了门。哈利勾了勾手指，慢慢地对斯内普说：“到我这儿来，西弗。”  
“你父母……”  
“莉莉很喜欢你。”哈利努力地调动自己的舌头，他现在已经比刚醒来时灵活多了，“至于其他人，他们也会喜欢你的。”  
斯内普认真地打量过哈利后，坐到了哈利身边的椅子上。他说着话，脚趾在拖鞋里微微翘起，“我很怀疑你这句话的真实性。现在他们都知道，我是差点害死你的凶手。”  
“你不是。”  
“我是。”斯内普坚决地说道，“你为了——”  
“好了，西弗，你知道我的态度。”哈利的手指抵上他的嘴唇，在斯内普顺从地将剩下的话吞回肚子里之后，他转而轻轻刮擦他脸颊上的胡茬，眼睛盯着斯内普额角上那块红色的痕迹，“疼吗？”  
“事实上，一点也不。”斯内普板着脸回答。他没有移动，任由哈利的手指仿佛巡礼一般，滑过他的嘴唇、脸颊、鼻尖、眉心，然后是额角那块新长出来的皮肤。  
哈利的脸上没有明显的伤痕，但是斯内普知道，等麻药的劲完全退去，哈利会因为正在愈合的骨头和缺氧的后遗症而辗转难眠。好在这都不是什么致命的问题，也不会留下任何永久性的创伤。  
斯内普在征得哈利父母和医院的同意后，将自己的病床搬到了哈利的病房里。哈利的父亲和教父依然对斯内普有些不满，但哈利和莉莉总是站在他这边。探视时间结束前，斯内普迎来了他唯一的探望者——纳威·隆巴顿，他带来两个果篮，分别放在了哈利和斯内普的床头。  
那两个果篮直到所有人都离开病房后，才被拆开。斯内普不知道从哪里摸出了一把小刀，认真地给苹果削皮、切块。哈利一边吃着送到嘴边的水果，一边听斯内普讲述通讯中断后发生的故事。在听到飞船的护盾被脉冲完全打碎后，哈利忍不住挪了挪身体，坐得更直了一些，紧张地看着斯内普的眼睛。  
“你的意思是说，我们差点就一起见了上帝？”  
“也可能是下地狱。”斯内普卷起唇角，露出一个哈利熟悉的，恶劣的假笑，“在这种事情上，通常我们没有选择权。”  
“那我现在是在做梦吗？”哈利歪了歪脑袋。  
“是啊，你在做梦。”斯内普将一块新的苹果塞进哈利嘴里，“如果不是你在护盾碎掉的那一秒正好被传送到飞船上的话，恐怕你就只能和我一起在地狱里做梦了。”  
“哦，得了吧，我梦到你长了翅膀——天使的那种，很大的白色翅膀——然后你就抛弃我，飞到太阳上去了。”  
“想象力非常丰富，波特。”斯内普干巴巴地回应，他手中的苹果和小刀被哈利抢走，一块新鲜的苹果很快被抵在了他的嘴唇上。  
“张嘴。”哈利诱哄道。  
“该死的，我不是婴儿——唔！”  
篮子中的三个苹果全都变成了哈利和斯内普的宵夜，哈利为此在心里对纳威表示了十万分的感激。当最后一块苹果被他们用一种非常暧昧的方式——斯内普发誓他是被迫的——分食后，哈利终于从斯内普那里听完了整个故事。  
斯内普花了大价钱购买的飞船绝对物超所值，它在传送系统完成任务的千分之一秒内，就自动将那些进入闲置状态的能量全部输送给了护盾。这为他们争取到了大概五秒的时间，斯内普下意识地输入了哈利寻找的那颗星星的坐标，顺利地完成了这场救援逃亡的任务。  
除了能量所剩无几的飞船在进入曲速时出现了大幅晃动，斯内普被甩出去撞得头破血流之外，一切堪称完美。哈利的氧气还剩百分之零，简单的医疗检查显示他确实有些缺氧，但没有造成什么无法挽回的后果。斯内普强撑着将坐标发送给纳威之后，就晕倒在了甲板上。他中途似乎醒来过一次，看到面前有很多人在晃来晃去，再睁开眼，他们就已经回到了地球。  
他的额头上留下了一个不太好看的伤口，好心的医生为他做了皮肤再生，虽然现在看起来红红的，很丑，但不至于留疤。  
熄灯后，哈利伸手将和他紧紧挨着的斯内普揽到怀里。他们躺在同一床被子中，斯内普背对着哈利，后背贴着他的胸腔，窝在他怀中。哈利环着他的腰，趁斯内普半梦半醒间，撑起身体，凑上前在斯内普的唇角处落下一个轻柔的吻。  
“还有一件事，我很好奇。”哈利小声在斯内普耳边说。  
斯内普似乎快要睡着了，他迷迷糊糊地回了个鼻音：“嗯？”  
“没有地图，也没有具体坐标，你是怎么找到我的？”  
病房陷入了沉默，哈利等了好几分钟都没有等到任何来自斯内普的回应。就在他以为斯内普已经睡着了的时候，怀里的人翻了个身，抱住了他，埋头在他颈间，带着朦胧的睡意，回答道——  
“因为我爱你。”

爱是唯一可以穿越时间和空间的事物。是它指引着斯内普，在茫茫星海之中，找到了那颗专属于他的，独一无二的星星。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①“爱是唯一可以穿越时间和空间的事物。”这句话灵感来自《星际穿越》  
> ②我真的非常非常喜欢这个故事，即便我CP说这种题材不会受欢迎，可能没多少人看，我也坚持把它写完了。总共三万三千多字，比我预想的多出了一倍不止，所以也没有遵守一开始的诺言，很快完结，跟被骗进来的朋友说声抱歉。  
> 这个梗的雏形，是lifeline很红的那段时期就有的。我一直没有写它，也一直没有忘记它，终于在hpss这边把它完整的搞出来了，我好开心哦！  
> 最后送上迟到的新年祝福，祝各位新的一年，平安健康，万事如意。  
> 谢谢你们看我的文。  
> 如果喜欢它，记得告诉我哦~  
> If you like this story please let me know.


End file.
